A Change is Gonna Come
by Shadow-Thunder0
Summary: This takes place after "At World's End". While Cappie is making is decision about Casey, he has an unexpected visit from his cousin Kate. But this is no ordinary visit. Why is she here and how long will she be there? C/C, OC/? Reviews appreciated!
1. Kate Arrives

_This is my first Greek story! I hope you like it. Don't worry. It's got C/C in it! So, as I said in the summary, Cappie's cousin comes to visit but it's not an ordinary visit. She's there for a reason but you'll find out soon enough. _

_Greek belongs to ABC Family. I do not own anything except for my OC Kate Welsh! Reviews appreciated! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It seems like it's been forever since the last time I saw him. _A girl thought to herself as she was looking out the window of a plane. _Even though it's been three years...it seems much longer than that. _She smiled as she noticed the plane landing. _I can't wait to see him. We're going to do so much together. It'll feel like old times back at home._ As soon as it was safe to depart the plane, she grabbed her purse, and went to the baggage claim.

Katherine Welsh or in her case she is called Kate was visiting a certain someone at Cyprus Rhodes. When she grabbed her luggage, she left the airport, and soon was riding in a cab to Cyprus. _It won't be long until I see him again. It's only a matter of time._

***

It was a typical day at the Kappa Tau house. The guys at the frat were hung over from their recent "End of the World" party. Cappie wasn't as hung over as his brothers because of recent events: Casey went to the party and told Cappie she wanted to be with him because she could have died from the manhole. Then Ashleigh told him that he needs to be with Casey and she will want to be with him no matter what.

The question still went through his head: "It's the end of the world Cappie. What are you gonna do?" He shook his head in slight frustration. _I want to be with her. I could have had a chance. But...she's probably going to regret coming to me in the first place. I failed her before. I'm not going to do it again..._ He walked past some of his brothers and decided to take a walk around campus. "That should help getting her out of my head." He said quietly to himself.

Just as he was about to leave, there was a knock on the door. _Who could possibly be at the door this early?_ He made sure not to trip over anyone and approached the door. He opened it and a girl was standing at the door with a huge smile on her face. She had auburn hair that was about shoulder length, had green eyes, slightly pale skin, and she was about nineteen years old. He knew exactly who this girl was. "Kate?" he asked a little shocked.

"Cappie!" She said with excitement as she embraced him. "It's been so long!"

Cappie smiled and embraced her as well. "Wow Kate." He said as released the embrace. "You look so grown up. Has it really been that long?"

Kate laughed. "Well, not seeing you for nearly four years is a long time Cap. Especially since we're family." She looked over and noticed that mostly everyone was sleeping or hung over from last night. "I see you had a party last night. I'm not surprised. You always were the partier."

Cappie nodded. "Yeah. Just another party at the Kappa Tau house. So anyway, what brings you to our fair Cyprus Rhodes dear cousin?" He asked changing the subject.

"Why visiting you of course Cap. I missed you too much. I just had to come see you. I had some time off at home so I thought coming out here was the best idea. Maybe you can show me around and we could always do things like the good old days right?"

Cappie smiled. "Of course." Then he realized his cousin was still outside. "Oh, where are my manners? Come on in." He guided her inside. "Watch where you step. I'll bring you to my room and we'll set your luggage there." He showed her to his room and she places her luggage on the floor near his bed.

She looked around his large room. "This is very nice Cappie. Reminds me of your room back home." She sat on his bed while still looking around. She looked at Cappie who looked distracted. "You ok?" she asked with a little concern.

Cappie looked at his cousin and nodded. "Yeah. Just a little tired."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You? No way. The Cap I know is usually never tired. Remember when you stayed over at my house and we were up until 8:30 of the next day from New Year's Eve? We did nothing but have constant Mountain Dew drinking contests and seeing who could stay up longer."

Cappie laughed. "I ended up winning." He said as he sat next to Kate.

Kate scoffed. "No. I won. You were out ten minutes before I passed out." She said as she crossed her arms.

Cappie shook his head smiling. "Think about it. You were out for maybe a minute then I passed out because you did."

Kate shrugged. "We'll call it a draw."

"I won." Cappie whispered. Kate threw a pillow at him. Cappie grinned and grabbed another and threw at her but a little harder. "I won and you didn't! Admit it!"

"Never!" Kate shouted as she grabbed the pillow she threw and hit Cappie again. She laughed as he tackled her and started tickling her. "Cap!" She squealed as he found her ticklish spot. "You know I hate that! You ALWAYS win!"

"That's because I'm not ticklish." He smirked as he continued to tickle his cousin.

Kate managed a breath as she continued to laugh. "Really? Because I know you're one ticklish spot!" She tried to reach for him but he was too strong. She couldn't stop laughing. "Cap!" she shouted again as tears were going down her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ready to give up?" Cappie asked. "Then say uncle!"

But something interrupted their tickle fight as someone entered Cappie's room. They stopped and saw it was Rusty. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked when he noticed they were on Cappie's bed.

"Not at all Spitter. I want you to meet my cousin Kate. Kate this is Rusty or Spitter if you want to call him that." Cappie responded.

Kate stood up, wiped the tears away, and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rusty."

Rusty returned the handshake. "It's nice to finally meet one of Cappie's relatives."

"So do you live here Rusty? I didn't see you passed out in the house." Kate asked.

"No. I live in an apartment but I am a brother at Kappa Tau. Cappie is my big brother." Rusty responded.

"Aww. That's nice. May I ask why you're 'Spitter'?" She chuckled.

Rusty slightly turned red. "It's a long story."

She nodded. "Got it." She said not wanting to embarrass him.

Cappie cleared his throat. "Umm, what do you need Spitter?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you but I couldn't find you until I heard you in your room. By the way, what were you two doing?" He asked.

"Having a tickle fight. Kate and I always had them when we were kids." Cappie responded. "I was just about to show Kate around. Do you want to come along?" he asked.

"Actually I was supposed to hang with Calvin and Jordan. You'll be at Dobbler's though right? Maybe I'll see you two there."

"Why wouldn't we be Spitter?" Cappie asked with a grin. "Where have you been all this time?"

Rusty laughed. "Of course. Shouldn't have asked. Well, I can tell you about it later Cap. It was nice meeting you Kate but I better get going."

"Nice meeting you Rusty!" Kate said as Rusty left. She looked at Cappie after Rusty left. "So, you ready?"

Cappie nodded. "Kate, get ready for your exciting tour of Cyprus Rhodes!" He said as he put an arm around his cousin and left his room.


	2. Old Friends, New Friends

"And here is my personal favorite. The best place to go to other than the Kappa Tau house of course." He opened the door and there were many people at this familiar bar drinking, laughing, and talking with music in the background. "This is Dobbler's!" He had to shout. For the past half an hour, Cappie was showing Kate around Greek Row and this was their final stop.

"So this is the place you were telling me about! Now I can see why!" Kate shouted.

"You want to get a table?" Cappie asked. Kate nodded and they spotted a table near the bar. "What do you want to drink? I'm gonna get a beer."

"I guess Coke for now. Thanks Cap." She replied and with that, Cappie left. She looked around and then spotted Rusty laughing with two other people. He had his arm around Jordan and they kissed. _Maybe I'll talk to Rusty later._ Cappie soon returned with a Coke and a beer for himself.

"So, what do you think so far Kate?" Cappie asked.

"It's a great place Cap. Nice environment to be in." She replied and took a sip of her Coke. She looked at the bar and spotted another familiar face. "Cap?"

Cappie finished his cup of beer. "Hmm? What is it?" He asked. He looked over where her cousin was looking and saw Evan Chambers. They recently started to become friends again after nearly two years of rivalry. "Oh. You want to see Chambers? That's fine."

This statement surprised her a little. "I thought you two weren't getting along. I remember that from your freshmen year when we were emailing each other. When did this happen?" She asked.

"It's an extremely long story and I don't want to bore you with details from the past two years." He stood up. "I'm gonna get another beer. You ok?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I'm going say hi to Evan." She stood up and headed towards the bar where Evan happened to be sitting. He was sitting alone and had a beer in his hand. Kate tapped his shoulder.

Evan turned and smiled. "Can I help you?" he asked a little puzzled.

"Don't you remember me Evan?" Kate asked as she giggled.

Evan's eyes widened. "I only know one person who has that laugh. Kate?" he asked.

Kate smiled. "The one and only."

Evan laughed and embraced her. "Oh my God. It's been so long since we saw each other." He held her tight. After a while he released the embrace.

"I believe it was a week before you left for Cyprus and we were sitting on the beach while Cap was flirting with the lifeguard." Kate said as she sat next to him on a stool.

"Yeah, she ended up getting drunk, threw up on Cappie's new swimming trunks, and it took us two hours to get home because the car was out of gas." Evan laughed just thinking about it. "Cappie and I had to push the car for five miles just to get to a gas station." He looked at her and changed the subject. "So I'm assuming you're visiting Cappie. How long are you staying?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know." She replied. "But I also came to see you. I missed you Evan. You know...even though we broke up a few years ago...we're still friends right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be? I know why we had to though." He saw Kate with her head hung slightly. He took her hand. "It would have been hard with the long distance relationship."

Kate looked up at him remembering when they broke up. "I'm sorry Evan." She took her hand away and stood up. "I better go back to Cappie. He's probably waiting for me. I'll see you around right?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can go out one day and catch up a little." As Kate was about to walk away he took her hand again. "Kate?" She turned to him with a slight frown. "It wasn't your fault." He released her hand and she walked away.

Soon Calvin approached his big brother. "You ok?" Calvin asked. "Who was that?" He asked as he saw Kate walk back to Cappie.

"She's an old friend. She's Cappie's cousin. We grew up together and sort of dated in high school." He sighed.

"I see. Why did you guys break up?" Calvin sat next to him.

"I was leaving for Cyprus and she was only a junior in high school. The long distance relationship probably wouldn't have worked out and well...it was hard. We dated for nearly a year and there were other factors as well." He looked at Calvin. "I should probably head back to the house. I'll see you later." He stood up and left Dobbler's.

After another hour, Kate and Cappie were heading back to Kappa Tau. When they entered, Wade and Beaver were playing some pool while other brothers were watching a football game. They stopped what they were doing and saw Cappie with his cousin. "Another night Cap?" Wade asked as he approached his good friend.

"Not at all Wade. Guys," He said as he called all the brothers to the front room. They were soon grouped together and Kate looked away blushing.

"Cap..." she said shyly.

"Guys, this is my cousin Kate. She's gonna stay with us for a little while. So, don't get too crazy." Cappie smiled. "Come on cuz. Say something!" He said encouraging her to talk.

She looked up. "Hi." She added a little wave. "Nice...to meet you." They all said hello and went back to what they were doing. "They seem..." She had trouble thinking of a word to describe them. "Fun." She finished.

Rusty approached the two again. "Hey guys. How was the tour?" he asked.

"It was great." Kate replied. "Seems really nice here." She paused and looked at Cappie. "I'll be in your room ok?" Cappie nodded and she left.

As soon as she was out of sight, Rusty turned to Cappie. "We need to talk Cap." He said with a hint of anger.

"Sure. What's-"

"Alone." Rusty said cutting him off. "It's about Casey."

Cappie sighed, knowing this was bound to happen. "Fine. Let's go to the basement." After that note Cappie and Rusty headed down to the basement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was fixing her makeup in the bathroom. She was checking herself out and noticed that she had bruises on her arm and neck. She quickly grabbed her cover up and put it on the bruises. She sighed and slammed her hand on the door. _I can't tell him. He'll go nuts if he finds out why I'm really here. What should I do?_ As soon as she was done, she raised her shirt. She had scratches on her stomach and a few on her chest.

_No. I won't tell him. I'm not going to tell anyone about it._ She put her shirt down and someone opened the door.

Beaver stopped. "Oh. Sorry. Are you-"

"It's fine." Kate quickly said and walked out. "Go ahead." She said as she walked away and headed to Cappie's room. Beaver shrugged and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Rusty and Cappie were sitting in the basement. Cappie knew this was coming and he could tell his little brother wasn't too happy. "Alright Spitter. Lay it on me." Cappie said.

"I heard Casey and Max broke up because of you." Rusty said. When Cappie didn't respond he continued. "What did you do?" he asked.

Cappie sighed. "I didn't do anything." He paused wondering if he should tell Rusty what happened with the party. "She came to me ok?"

"Wait. What happened Cap?" Rusty asked. "I need to know. She's my sister."

Cappie shook his head and put his head in his hands. "Rusty, she told me she wanted to be with me when the world ended because she could have died. I told her that she's only going to regret it because I failed her before. I told her she should be with Max and not with me. She left and Ashleigh came by later saying Casey and I are supposed to be together after she told me Casey broke up with Max because of me." He looked at Rusty.

Rusty was a little shocked but he nodded, now knowing the full story. "I see. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know Spits. I just don't want her to regret coming to see me. I've had my heartbroken so many times I just think it'll happen again. I know Max is your friend but he is kind of a douche."

"I think you should tell her what you told me Cap. Do you still want to be with her?"

"Yeah. But..." He soon heard someone coming down the stairs. He saw Kate with a frown. "You alright Kate?"

"I don't know. I'm just a little uncomfortable right now so I wanted to find you. Sorry but I heard pretty much everything..." She said and looked away embarrassed.

"It's ok Kate. I was gonna tell you anyway." He patted one of the seats next to him. "Have a seat." Kate sat next to him. "What do you think I should do?"

"I actually agree with Rusty on this one Cap. I think you should tell her how you feel." She replied.

"I just don't want to get hurt again." Cap said with a little frustration.

"You don't know until you try. I know you have in the past but...maybe this time will be different. It's not like we're telling you to do it now. But I think you should soon." Kate put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "If you're down and you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you and I'm sure Rusty is too."

"She's right Cap." Rusty agreed and smiled. "We're family."

Cap smiled. "Thanks guys. I may tell her tomorrow." He saw Kate shake her head no. "What?" he asked.

"I think you should tell her tonight. I know. I told you not now but maybe you should tonight. It'll be better this way. Besides, maybe I could meet her soon. You can call me if you need anything." She smiled. "I know you can do it."

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" he asked.

"I can bring her to my apartment and introduce her to Dale and Jordan then maybe hang with Calvin later." Rusty replied.

Cappie looked at Kate. "Will you be ok?" he asked her.

Kate nodded. "I will. I trust Rusty. I'll see you later ok? Good Luck." She embraced him. After the embrace, she left Kappa Tau with Rusty.

Cappie groaned. "I hope I can do this..."


	3. Suspicious Minds

Casey Cartwright was lying on her bed holding a pillow close to her. She hasn't gotten out of bed unless she had to go to the bathroom or possibly gotten something to eat. Other then that, she's lying in her bed holding a pillow. _This could be Cappie and me right now. _ She was thinking about last night at the "End of the World" party: telling Cappie she wanted to be with him, breaking up with Max, and being depressed since then.

She always had Cappie in her life since Freshmen Year. All she was thinking about now was the moments they had and how many chances she had to be with him. _I didn't even realize it until now. How could I be so stupid? He's the one I'm supposed to be with and I denied it for so long. I bet he'll never want to be with me now._ Soon a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

She sat up and saw a familiar guy standing outside her door. It was Cappie! She slowly walked to the door while fixing her hair and opened the door. "Cappie?" she asked.

Cappie looked at her. "Hey Case. Can we talk?" he asked with a touch of nervousness. She hesitated but then let him inside her room. He started pacing nervously after he entered. "Look," he said as he stopped after a minute. "I thought about what you said at the party and I heard about you and Max from Ashleigh."

Casey had her hopes up now. _Maybe he'll change his mind now._ "Well?" she asked.

"This is hard for me Case." He said as he looked into her green eyes.

This shocked Casey a little. "Why? Don't you want to try?"

"I do. I really do but...I've tried to be with you ever since our breakup and you started dating Evan." He had his back to her now. "I always thought you were the girl for me ever since the first time I saw you. I wanted to say yes but then..." He paused. Casey waited so he continued and faced her. "I failed you Case. I completely ignored you and broke your heart. I don't even blame you for going to Evan even though he was a jerk. Then you wanted revenge on Evan and slept with me. I thought that was my shot to take you back. You went to Evan.

"Then when he lavaliered you and we worked on that paper together, I thought that was my chance too. You talked to me about that ten-year plan. I didn't care what I was doing in ten years. All I knew is I wanted to be with you and only you." He sat on her bed. "Then when you broke up with Evan and I was dating Rebecca it was different. I thought I could move on when I was dating Rebecca. I'll admit she was fun but she's nowhere close to what you are and I still couldn't get over you. After we broke up, you started dating Max.

"I knew he wasn't the guy for you. He was a douche Case. I tried to get you then. After that fight when he was out of town, I knew I had to move on. I couldn't though. What I'm basically saying is...I've had my heart broken so many times...I didn't want it to happen again." He stopped and waited for her to respond.

Casey was completely speechless. After that speech, she had no idea what to say except jump into his arms, apologize, and kiss him. "Cap..." she nearly whispered. She sat next to him. "I don't really know what to say except...I feel like an idiot." She took a deep breath. "I should have been with you all of those times you mentioned. But you completely ignored me when we dated and you were always around your brothers. I've seen you grow though Cap. You've become an amazing guy and I didn't even realize it until now." She looked at him. "I still want to be with you Cap even if it's not the End of the World. You're the only person I want to be with."

Cappie put his hand on hers. "Then we'll make it happen." Then he grabbed her and kissed her. It was the best kiss he had in the longest time. It was even better then when they were dating Freshmen Year. After a while, he released it. "So it's official?" he asked as he put an arm around her.

Casey smiled. "It's official." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This was the happiest she's been in a long time. _This time...it'll be forever._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate and Rusty soon arrived at Rusty's place. When they entered the apartment, Dale was sitting on the couch knitting. "Hey Dale." Rusty said as he laid his keys aside. "I brought a guest over. She's Cappie's cousin."

"I'm a little busy Rusty. I'm almost done with this for Shelia (I don't know if it's spelled right. Sorry!)." He stopped anyway and stood up. "I'm Dale." He said with a wave. "Rusty's roommate. We're both polymer science majors and I'm a Baptist. Have faith!" He grinned.

Kate smiled. "I'm Kate. I'm Cappie's cousin as Rusty said."

"What's your major? What do you do for fun? Did you start going here?" Dale asked as he sat back down and continued to knit.

"No. I'm a writer and I love to read. I also play the guitar and write music." Kate replied. "My major was music performance."

"I see. Are you planning on joining a sorority and have hangovers while my good friend Rusty is?"

Rusty rolled his eyes and Kate giggled. "No. I dropped out of college recently."

"Oh. I see." Then it got quiet.

"So Kate, do you want to have pizza, maybe Calvin and Jordan can come over, and we can play some games. Sound fun?" Rusty asked.

"I would love to stay for pizza but I don't know about the game portion of it. I'm actually supposed to meet up with Cappie back at the house." Kate replied.

"Got it. I'll go order the pizza then call Calvin and Jordan. You sticking around Dale?" Rusty asked as he watched his roommate knit.

"Can't. I'm supposed to meet Shelia for our date. Have fun though." He was just about done with his knitting. "Perfect." He held it up and it was a small quilt with a cross on it. "You think she'll like it?" he asked with a smile.

Rusty and Kate looked at each other. "Sure." They both said and chuckled nervously.

"Alright. I better get ready." Dale left for his room and it was quiet.

"I should go order the pizza." Rusty grabbed a phone and dialed.

***

About an hour later, Jordan and Calvin showed up and the pizza came after they arrived. They were eating, laughing, and talking. "So is it true that you tried to dress as a boy because of a dare at camp?" Jordan asked Kate.

Kate nodded and took another bite. "True story. I was about 10 and the girls in my cabin dared me to dress as a boy for the entire night and I had to kiss every one of them."

The others laughed. "So what happened?" Calvin asked. "Did you do it?"

"I almost didn't but I never turn down a dare. You can even ask Cappie. They thought I was gay but Evan knew it when I kissed him. It was extremely hard when I kissed Cap but I made it fast. He knew it was me too but it was still weird."

"That's impressive." Jordan commented. "I have never met a girl like that before."

They continued talking about things they did when they were younger and after a while, Jordan and Calvin left. "Well, that was fun." Kate said. "You have great friends Rusty and a great girlfriend."

Rusty smiled. "Thanks." He was about to say more but noticed some bruise marks on her neck. "Kate?"

"Yeah?" Kate asked.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked suspiciously.

Kate gasped when she looked in the mirror. "It's nothing Rusty." She laughed nervously.

"Did something happen?" Rusty asked.

Kate sighed. "Maybe but I don't want to talk about it ok?" She looked at her watch. "Gotta go. Bye Rusty. I had a lot of fun. Later!" She ran out the door.

Rusty stood there puzzled. "I think there's something she's not telling Cap. I think I better tell him before something bad happens."


	4. And It Just Keeps Going

Kate arrived back at the Kappa Tau house and made sure no one followed only to find everyone asleep in the house. _Wow. I never thought it could be so quiet here. Was there a party?_ She felt someone touch her shoulder. She gasped and Cappie stood there with his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Sorry Kate. I didn't mean to scare you." Cappie nearly whispered. "You seem nervous. Everything ok?"

Kate gulped and nodded. "Never better." She took a deep breath. "How was it with Casey?" she asked.

Cappie smirked. "We're together now."

Kate gasped again but in a good way. "That's great Cappie!" She embraced him. "I'm so happy for you. I told you it would work!" She said.

"Yeah. My God, I haven't felt this happy since-"

"We pulled that prank on Evan at camp?" Kate finished.

Cappie laughed. "No but I do remember that day. He was very mad at us that day. I could remember that like yesterday. Anyway, I thought you were with Rusty. I was just about to pick you up from the apartment. Why did you leave?"

Kate paused. "I..." She looked at Cappie's puzzled look. "It was getting awkward." She lied.

Cappie was puzzled. "Was it because of Jordan? It does get awkward being the third wheel."

"No. It wasn't that. Calvin was there." She looked at her watch. "Is it that time already? Wow. I should take my shower." She smelled her armpit. "Wow. I smell pretty bad. I better go." She headed towards the stairs.

Cappie stopped her by standing in front of her. "Kate? Are you sure you're ok? Do you need to talk to me about something?" He asked.

"No Cap. I'm just tired from today. I'll see you later in your room. Maybe we can catch up a little more." She tried to get past him but he didn't budge.

Cappie stared at her. "I'm not buying Kate. You always try to do that when something is wrong. So what is it?"

Kate looked away. _I can't tell him. I got to think of an excuse._ "You know what? I just realized I was going to see Evan. Bye!" She ran out the door before Cappie could catch her. She ran for a while and after a block she sat down on a bench to catch her breath.

"Kate?" a voice asked.

Kate turned towards the voice and saw Evan standing there. "Hi Evan." She said nervously.

He sat next to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Cappie."

"I was but...I needed some fresh air." She said even though she was sort of lying. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just about to head back to the Omega Chi house." He put his arm around her. "Are you ok? You don't seem like it."

"I don't know. I just got a lot on my mind I guess." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Remember the last time we were sitting on a bench and watched the stars?"

Evan had a small smile. "It was the day before I left for Cyprus-Rhodes." _It was also the day we broke up. _He didn't want to ruin the moment by telling her that. "That was an amazing night." After a slight pause he thought of something else to talk about. "So...you thinking about coming to school here?"

"Probably not. I dropped out of my school about a month ago." Kate lifted her head. "It wasn't working out so I left."

"You still have that band?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. We broke up the band two years ago. We decided to go our separate ways."

"Gotcha. Do you want to stay with me at Omega Chi? You're always welcome there."

"Thanks but I better go back to Kappa Tau. I don't want to worry Cappie. He's probably wondering where I am." She kissed his cheek. "Maybe we can have a night together like the good old days. Okay with you?"

Evan nodded. "Absolutely. Just let me know." After that she left. Evan sighed and then walked to the Omega Chi house.

When Kate arrived back at the Kappa Tau house, she didn't find Cappie anywhere so she went to his room. When she got there, she found him sitting on his bed reading a magazine. "Hey Cap." She said, pretending nothing happened.

He threw the magazine aside. "Hey. You about ready to go to bed?" He removed his shirt and climbed into his bed.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm surprised you aren't having a party." She grabbed some pajamas from one of her suitcases.

"We would but we got banned for two weeks because of a Homecoming Float scandal."

"Oh. That sucks." She left the room to change. When she came back, she threw the clothes she had on this morning in a separate bag. She noticed Cappie had set up a bed for her. "You had an extra bed?" she asked.

"Found a cot in one of the rooms. Is it alright?" He asked.

"It's great. Thanks Cap." She walked over to him and embraced him. "Good night Cappie." After that she climbed into her bed. "Love you."

"Love you too cuz." He turned off the light and they went to sleep.

***

Kate opened her eyes and checked her watch. It was seven in the morning. _Well, I doubt everyone else is awake. I better take my shower now._ She got up, stretched, grabbed her toiletries, and walked to the bathroom. As she was showering she heard someone open the door. She stopped and popped her head out to see if anyone was there. She screamed when she saw Ben Bennett and Pickle standing there with widened eyes. "Don't you guys know the word PRIVACY?" she shouted. "What the hell are you doing anyway?" They didn't say a word. "Well?"

"We were uhh...getting some toilet paper for the other bathroom." Pickle replied, as he was turning red.

"Sorry. We didn't know you were in here." Ben said embarrassed and he grabbed the toilet paper.

"Well, the shower is running so obviously someone is in here. Get out!" she shouted and they ran out. She rolled her eyes and finished up. When she finished showering, she got dressed and put on some makeup. She covered up the bruises she had on her neck and anything else that was showing and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into Cappie's room furious. "You need to get a lock on that door Cap."

Cappie was barely awake and he stretched. "Why's that?"

"I was taking a shower and your brothers decide it's ok to walk in while I happened to be in there!" She nearly yelled.

Cappie stood up and walked to his cousin slowly, still trying to wake up. "Sorry. I'll have a talk with them or the whole house ok?"

Kate nodded. "Ok. So, what are we going to do today?" She asked.

Cappie shrugged. "You can decide."

"Maybe we can get breakfast, then maybe I can beat you at videogames back at the house, after that we can-"

"Hold the phone. YOU beat ME at videogames? I think you're contradicting yourself dear cousin." Cappie said with his arms crossed.

Kate grinned. "The last time you beat me at a videogame was...never! Unless I was asleep perhaps." She joked.

"I so beat you at games!" Cappie argued. "But I'll prove it to you later. Go on."

"After that maybe we can visit that music store on campus. I need to get sheet music and I could probably start writing again. Later we can have lunch and maybe afterwards, I can meet Casey." She paused, waiting for a response.

Cappie nodded. "Sure. Loving it so far. What about after that?"

"I don't know. I just thought you might have plans with Casey."

"If I did then what would you do?" Cappie asked. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a gray shirt.

"I was probably going to hang with Evan. I wanted to catch up with him too." She stopped, hoping Cappie wouldn't get mad.

"What were you going to do with him?" Cappie asked a little curious.

"I'm not sure. Probably hang out at the Omega Chi house, go to dinner, or see a movie. Why?" She grabbed her purse.

"Just wondering. I'm just making sure you don't get to crazy with him. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Cap, he didn't hurt me in any way. Not physically or emotionally. It just took a while to process that's all. I mean you guys were going to college. There's no way our relationship would have worked out long distance." She paused. "He was a great guy to me Cap. Other than you, he protected me."

"Why would you need protection? You can handle yourself. You beat up a guy in the seventh grade because he was hitting on you."

Kate smiled, thinking about that memory. "Oh yeah. Alvin did deserve it though. He should have seen it coming. He was so creepy." She shuddered. "Remember when he tried to carve our names in a tree?"

Cappie chuckled. "Yeah. You socked him in the face and ended up going to the principal's office."

"Hey, if Principal Willington knew what Alvin was doing then he wouldn't have given me detention for a week."

"Oh Principal Willington. Remember he always smelled like onions and smelly socks? I thought he never took a shower in his entire life. Maybe it was that cologne that he was wearing. It always did get the students' attention."

Kate laughed. "I know right? Anyway, you ready? I'm starving and pancakes are just calling my name right now." She walked out of the room.

Cappie was about to leave until his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and got a new text message. It was from Rusty. It read: 'Cap, talk to Kate. Something's not right with her.' Cappie typed back: 'I know Spitter. I don't want to ask her right now. I promise I will tonight.' He sent it and left his room.


	5. The Truth is Out

_This chapter is going to be rated M for reference to certain violence. I don't know if this certain violence is considered T rated but I wouldn't be too sure. Reviews appreciated._

"Ha! Beat you Cap!" Kate said. Kate and Cappie were having a videogame tournament while some of the brothers were watching. Most that were watching cheered when she won.

"You may have won that time Kate but the battle is not over. Give up?" Cappie challenged.

"Bring it on." Kate and Cappie went another round in the racing game they were playing.

"Ok guys. This is the tiebreaker. Whoever wins this game is the champion." Wade announced. Everyone cheered and the race continued. At first, Cappie was in the lead then Kate passed him. After a while they were neck and neck. When they were about to cross the finish line, the TV shut off. Everyone looked and saw that Beaver was sitting on the remote.

"Sorry guys..." He turned it back on. The winner was...Cappie!

"Ha! I win!" Cappie started to do a victory dance. "Who's the loser now?" He gloated. Some cheered for him.

Kate laughed. "Alright. You win this time Cappie." They exchanged a high five.

"Now I have witnesses to prove that I beat you." He pointed to his friends.

"I know Cap. Are you ready to introduce me to Casey?" she asked.

"What about the music store? Didn't you need some supplies there?" He asked as they were walking out of the Kappa Tau house.

"Nah. I can get it another time. I'm anxious to meet Casey anyway."

"Then get ready to meet her. We'll go to the ZBZ house first and if she's not there then we'll go to Dobbler's." Then they headed to the ZBZ house. When they arrived, Cappie knocked on the door. The door opened and Ashleigh stood there.

"Hey Cappie." She greeted with a smile. She noticed Kate standing next to him. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Ashleigh, this is my cousin Kate. She's staying here for a little while. Kate, this is Casey's best friend Ashleigh. She's also the president of Zeta Beta Zeta." Cappie said.

"Nice to officially meet you Asheleigh." Kate said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kate." She said shaking back. "I'll go get Casey. Just come on in guys." After that, she went up the stairs.

While they were waiting, another familiar face walked past. "Cappie." She said.

Cappie saw Rebecca standing nearby. "Hey Rebecca."

"I'm guessing you're here for Casey?" she asked.

"Yeah. Oh! This is my cousin Kate. Kate, this is Rebecca." Cappie said.

"Nice to meet you." Kate said. They shook hands as well.

A minute later, Casey stood at the top of the stairs smiling. "Hey Cappie!" she said.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to talk. Nice meeting you Kate." Rebecca said and left.

Casey came running down the stairs and jumped into Cappie's arms. They kissed for a moment and then stopped. "I missed you." She said still smiling.

"I missed you too. I want you to meet someone." Cappie said while looking into her green eyes. "Case, this is my cousin Kate." He said and nudged his cousin towards him. "She's here for a visit. She's also been dying to meet you."

"Hi Casey. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kate said and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kate. It's great that I get to meet one of Cappie's relatives. He told me about you. You two have a close relationship huh?" She said as she shook Kate's hand.

"Yeah. We grew up together, went to elementary school, middle school, and high school together. He's like my big brother." She said as she exchanged a smile with Cappie.

"How do you like it here so far?" Casey asked.

"It's nice. I like the people I'm meeting and the campus is wonderful. I wish I was going to school here but I dropped out of my school a while ago."

"What made you drop out?" Casey asked curious.

"Just wasn't working out for me. I was a music major. I loved the campus but the people weren't exactly friendly."

"I see. Well, do you want to go to Dobbler's and talk some more?" she asked as she took Cappie's hand.

"I would love to but I have plans. Maybe you and I could go another time?"

"Sure. You are always welcome to stop by at the ZBZ house and hang out with Ashleigh, Rebecca, and me."

"Sounds great." Kate said. Casey embraced her. "Besides, I think you and Cappie could use some alone time." She winked.

Cappie blushed. "Yeah. I'll see you back at the house ok? Give me a call if you run into trouble." Cappie said.

"I will." Kate said and she left after that. She was wandering around campus until she saw a familiar face. Rusty wasn't too far from her. He spotted her and walked towards her. _Damn it..._ she thought and he apporoached her. "Hi Rusty." She greeted.

"Hey Kate. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just walking. Cappie is with your sister. I thought I should give them some alone time." There was a pause. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to meet up with Calvin but maybe you and I can talk."

"What about?" she asked. _I hope it's not about yesterday._

"What was on your neck. You ran out last night and I was concerned. What happened?" he asked but she could tell he was serious and also concerned.

_It's no use hiding it now. What if he told Cappie? I better tell him or he's going to bug me about it._ She sighed in defeat. "Ok. I'll tell you but can we go somewhere private?"

Rusty nodded. "How about my apartment? Dale isn't there."

"Alright." Then they walked to his apartment. When they arrived, they sat on his couch. _Here it goes..._ She took a deep breath. "Here's the thing. Something happened to me last year and that's one of the reasons I'm really here." She paused. "It started when I met this guy. His name was Lance Nickels. He was in a few of my classes and we lived in the same building. We both had the same major and he was one of the most amazing guys I have ever met. One day in class he asked me out. I accepted and it was like a dream come true.

I had never felt so happy. We had a lot of the same interests, we played music together, we sang together, and we were perfect for each other. I thought our amazing relationship would never end. But then..." she stopped.

"What?" Rusty asked curiously.

"I can't." She sniffled. "It's just too painful."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me Kate."

She was hesitant. _I can't. It's so hard to tell. _She took a small breath and continued. "One day while we were sitting in his room, I told him I had to leave because I had to meet up with one of my guy friends for a project. He thought I was cheating on him so..." she stopped again. A tear developed in her eye. "He slapped me." she said barely audible. "After that things started to go downhill." More tears developed in her eyes. "He would always hit me when I didn't do what he wanted me to do and he threatened me that if I told anyone he was abusive that he would kill me." She sobbed. "Then when I was in his room another day he wanted to have sex. I told him I wasn't ready and...he sexually abused me!" She shouted.

"He beat me up so many times Rusty!" she sobbed even more. "I ended up telling someone about it and he got so furious that he almost killed me! Someone found me with him and called the cops. He was arrested but swore he would find me one day and kill me." She stopped cried. "That's why I came here. I couldn't stand it there any longer and I need Cappie to protect me from him."

Rusty embraced her. "Oh my God Kate. We got to tell Cappie."

"No! We can't." she yelled but held him still.

"Why? Cappie is your cousin." Rusty said.

"I know but if I tell him, he'll flip." She cried in his shoulder. "Please don't tell him."

Rusty wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to tell Cappie but he didn't want to break his promise either. "Fine. I won't but you better tell him soon ok?"

"Ok." She agreed. She let go of Rusty and wiped her tears away.

"Kate, I'll be here for you if you need me ok? I'm going to give you my cell number. I don't blame you for not telling anyone I guess. But please tell Cappie tonight."

She nodded slowly. "Ok. Thank you Rusty." She embraced him again. "I think I'm going to head back to Kappa Tau."

"Ok. I hope your wounds are healed." Rusty said as Kate walked to the door.

"Thanks Rusty." She said shakily and walked out the door.

###########################################################

I'm not going to submit another chapter until I at least get a few reviews. Hope you like it!


	6. Reactions

Meanwhile Casey and Cappie were lying on Cappie's bed. They just returned from a trip to Dobbler's and now they were relaxing and talking. "So now that you aren't going to have a party in two weeks what are you going to do? You think you guys can survive without a party?" Casey joked.

Cappie smiled at her sense of humor. "Who knows? To be honest I think we can survive. Besides," He ran a hand through her gorgeous blond hair. "I can spend more time with you."

Casey smiled. She liked the idea of Cappie not ditching her for his brothers but she was also a little surprised about the parties. She shook off the thought about the party. "Good. I just hope you don't leave me in the dark for your brothers." She said. She felt regretful just for telling him that and she had a slight frown.

"Case, I was stupid and really immature back then. I had no idea what I was thinking. I've changed since then. You know that." He kissed her forehead. "I promise I won't ever do that to you again."

Casey felt a rush of relief. "I know. I'm sorry I said that Cap. It's just-"

"I know." Cappie interrupted. "I understand. You were hurt and that's why you went to Evan. I don't blame you really." He paused. "I just hope that you're happy. I don't want to mess this up again."

Casey kissed him. "I already am happy Cap. Being with you has made me the happiest I have ever been. That's why I know we won't mess up again." Then they kissed again. It soon became a lot more passionate until someone opened the door. They turned and saw Kate who froze in embarrassment.

"Oh God. I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to do that." She left Cappie's room immediately afterwards.

"Kate! Wait!" Cappie called. _Damn. I bet she was going to talk to me about what was going on with her. Oh well. I'll ask her later. Right now I'm with the most beautiful girl._

"Why did you do that?" Casey asked.

"Sorry Case. I just need to talk to her but I can do it later." He then smirked. "Now where were we?" Casey giggled and they continued to kiss.

After an hour, Casey and Cappie were walking down the steps of Kappa Tau. They saw Kate sitting on the bottom stair. "Kate?" Cappie asked.

Kate turned towards him. "I need to talk to you but it can wait." She replied as she saw Casey.

"It's ok. Casey was going back to ZBZ. I was going to walk her home but I didn't realize you were waiting for me." Casey and Cappie approached the door.

"No Cap. You can-"

"Go upstairs in my room. I'll be right there." Cappie said with a little force in his voice and he pointed upstairs.

Kate nodded and walked up the steps. _I shouldn't argue with him about it anyway._ She thought as she walked up there.

He turned to Casey. "I'm sorry Case. It's just-"

She put a finger on his lips. "I got it. She looks like she needs you anyway." She kissed his cheek. "I had a wonderful time with you. Maybe next time we can have pie." She winked.

Cappie grinned knowing what she was talking about. "I like the sound of that. I'll call you later." They kissed and then she left. After Casey was out of sight, he walked up the stairs to his room. He walked into his room and saw Kate sitting on his bed. He closed the door quietly. "So are you going to tell me what is going on with you?" He said approaching her.

Kate was looking at the ground. "There's no use hiding it now." She nearly muttered.

He sat next to her. "Why is this such a hard thing to do Kate? We're family. We used to tell each other everything. Is it really that bad?"

"I know we used to tell each other everything. And yes it's hard to tell you this because you're going to flip out and you're going to change the way you feel about me." She argued.

Cappie was taken aback with this. "Kate, I know that things have changed since I left. What makes you think that I'm going to change the way I feel about you? No matter what happens, you'll always be my cousin and I'll always love you." He put an arm around her.

Kate looked at him. "Ok. I'll tell you." She took a deep breath. "It all started out last year when I met Lance..." she told Cappie what she told Rusty about how she met Lance and their great relationship. "Then things went wrong." She finished.

"Like what?" Cappie asked since she started telling her story.

She didn't answer. "No Cap. I can't. This is as far as I am going ok?" She looked away.

"Please Kate. You're doing great so far."

She turned to him a minute later. "He...started to abuse me." she said as tears developed in her eyes. Cappie's eyes widened and started to get angry but let her continue. "I was supposed to work with a guy for a project and he slapped me. After that, whenever he got mad at me he would hurt me." A few tears ran down her eyes. "He would hit me when I didn't listen to him and threatened me if I told someone about what was happening he would kill me. I wanted to tell someone but I didn't. After a while he wanted to have sex. I didn't want to but he forced me and he started to sexually abuse me too." She started to cry. "One day I told one of my friends what happened and he almost killed me! Someone ended up finding us and saw him abuse me and he called the cops. He then told me when he got out he would find me and kill me." she stopped and continued to cry.

Cappie immediately grabbed her and embraced her. He slowly rubbed her back. "It's ok Kate. I'm right here."

"Cappie, it haunts me every night. I've never felt so scared in my entire life." Kate sobbed in his shoulder.

"I know. I'm going to kill that douche if it's the last thing I do." Cappie said and then continued to soothe her and tried to calm her down. "Have you told anyone else?" he asked.

"Only Rusty." She said, now that she stopped crying. "Other than you guys, nobody."

Cappie held her a little tighter. "Kate, I promise everything is going to be ok." He released the embrace after a while. He wiped a tear from her eye. "Were any of the injuries serious?" he asked.

"Just a couple. I did have to go to the emergency room at one point. I'm just glad we have each other Cappie." She looked at Cappie's shirt that was now wet from the tears. "I'm sorry about that."

Cappie looked at his shirt and shrugged. "It's alright. I'm really glad you told me though. As I said before, I'll always be here for you."

Kate had a small smile. "Thanks Cap." She paused and then felt something. "Cap?"

"Yeah?" he asked with touch of concern in his voice.

"I might still have feelings for Evan."

"Really?" Cappie asked with a little smile.

"Yeah. I talked to him last night and that feeling that I had before with him came up again. Would you be mad if we happened to go out again?" Kate asked.

Cappie thought about it. _Maybe it is best. I can't tell her who she can and can't fall in love with. Besides, I think numb nuts learned his lesson by not cheating with his girlfriend after what he did to Casey. Knowing him, he'll protect her and he's talked about her freshmen year before he went out with Casey. _"I can't tell you who you can and can't fall in love with. If you really feel that you should be with him, then I think you should talk to him." Cappie insisted.

Although Kate was surprised with what he said, she did tell him they were starting to get along now. "Ok. I'm gonna tell him what happened." She stood up.

"Kate!" Cappie said, grabbing her arm. She turned, thinking he changed his mind. "If he says no about being with you, then maybe you'll find someone better."

Kate smiled. "Thanks Cap. You definitely deserve Casey. You guys are perfect together. I like her because she makes you so happy. So I'm happy for you."

Cappie smiled too. "Thanks. Good luck." He let go of her arm and she left. His phone rang and he received a text from Rusty.

It read: 'Did she tell you?'

Cappie typed back: 'Yeah. It's all taken care of.'

He sent it and then Rusty replied: 'That's good. Did you freak out?'

Cappie responded: 'A little but as long as he's still in jail or wherever he is, I think she's going to be fine.'

Rusty replied: 'Alright. Maybe I'll come by later.'

Cappie said: 'Cool. See you then.' He closed his phone and walked outside of his room to hang with his brothers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate slowly advanced to the Omega Chi house. _You can do this Kate. Just tell Evan what I told Cappie and then it'll be all right._ She finally approached the door. _I just hope he doesn't go nuts. I'm just glad Cappie didn't go crazy._ She knocked on the door.

Someone answered it and smiled. "Hi, can I help you?" he greeted.

"Hi, is Evan around?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, just step inside and I'll let him know you're here." He closed the door as soon as she was inside and looked for Evan. Kate observed the scenery of the house. _Wow. It's so nice here. A little nicer than Kappa Tau but that's not a big deal. _She soon heard someone walk towards her.

Evan came up to her with a smile. "Hey." He greeted and embraced her. "Welcome to the house. You want to do something?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She said flat out. "It's important." She said.

"We can go to my room." He walked up the stairs and she followed. When they arrived they sat on his bed. "So what do you need to tell me?"

She told Evan what she told Cappie and Rusty. When she finished, she had a couple of tears but she didn't really cry. "I've been afraid ever since." She looked at Evan and he had a blank look on his face. _Oh no. I know that look. He's going to go ballistic._ "Evan?"

"How could he do such a thing?" Evan shouted and it scared her a little. He stood up and started to pace. "Why would he do that to someone like that? That's just cruel! I can't-" Kate took a hold of his hand and she pulled him towards her. "I'm sorry. I just can't understand why he would do that to you."

Kate had Evan sit down again. "I know. I don't understand either and I'll probably never know why. I just didn't want you to freak out but it looks like it was too late for that." She let go of his hand.

"How did Cappie feel about it?" Evan asked.

"He was shocked but he told me that he'll be there to protect me and that Lance was a douche." She kind of smiled from Cappie's insult.

"Yeah. Lance definitely is. I bet you can't stop thinking about it huh?" He noticed her smile went to a frown. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you didn't want to hear that."

"No. I know what you mean. You're right though." She looked at him. "But you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"Even though I was with Lance, you were the one I thought about especially when he was hurting me." She looked at the floor then back at him. "You were the only one that understood me and protected me. Maybe you were a little overprotective but you are the only person that I want to be with. You've made me so happy. I want that feeling again."

This time Evan slightly looked away. "Kate..." He paused. "I can't." He said.

"Why?" she asked concerned.

"I'm going through a lot right now. I've made a lot of mistakes recently and I don't want to hurt you in any way."

"What do you mean?"

Evan looked at her. "You see, I dated Casey a couple of years ago and I cheated on her with Rebecca Logan our junior year. Then I started dating Frannie after Casey and I broke up and I cheated on her too. What my point is, I don't want to cheat on you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I do want to be with you but...I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Kate took his hand. "But Casey and Frannie don't know you like I do. Evan, we grew up together. If you're going through some problems, let me help. We can face these problems together. If I were with someone else, I would be too afraid because of what happened with Lance. I trust you though Evan. You are the best guy I've ever been with."

Evan looked at her and smiled. "Do you really want to be with me? What if I mess up?"

"Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect." She kissed his cheek. "We can always take it slow. If you want to wait, I'll understand." But before she knew it, Evan kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer to him. She accepted by wrapping her arms around his neck. They released the kiss so they could breathe. "That was the best kiss I've had in a long time." Kate smiled.

"Me too." Evan started to move farther into the bed and she followed suit. They lied next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. She rested her head on his chest and kissed his neck. He took her hand and started to stroke it with his thumb. _Maybe this will work out._ _I'll make sure I won't screw up this time._

###################################################

_I know. I know. It was pretty predictable. The story is not over though! Please review!_


	7. Girls Night Out

It's been two days since Kate revealed her secret to Rusty, Cappie, and Evan. Kate is now also dating Evan after nearly four years since they broke up. Kate was walking around campus with Cappie and there was a smile on her face. As they approached the coffee hut, Cappie said something to break the silence. "You just haven't stopped smiling have you?" Cappie asked with a slight smile of his own.

"Well, I've been happy since I told you and Evan about my problem." They ordered their coffee, found a table, and sat down. "It's been great now that it's out of the way and now I can move on."

"I bet you're also happy because you and Chambers are an item now." Their coffee arrived and they continued to talk. "So, were you planning on going out with Evan this evening?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't know. He told me he might be busy with the house. We're going somewhere tomorrow though. He's going to take me to dinner and we might be gone for the weekend."

"I see. Sounds typical of him. Where is he taking you for the weekend?"

Kate shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know. All I know that it's a trip down memory lane as interesting as it sounds." She drank most of her coffee. "Have anything with Casey tonight?" she asked.

"No. She told me she was planning something herself. Some kind of surprise...thing." He shrugged and finished off his coffee.

"Surprise _thing_?" Kate asked suspiciously. "Hmm, if you ask me maybe she has something planned for you. If you know what I mean." She said and finished her coffee.

Cappie knew what she meant. "No. We did that last night. Even though I...love having pie," he said with air quotes. "I think she meant she was doing something with Ash."

"Got it." After the coffee hut, they started to walk back to the Kappa Tau house. When they entered, Casey was waiting for them.

"My lady," Cappie said and they kissed briefly. "What do I owe the pleasure of my beautiful lady being here today?"

"I was actually wondering if Kate wanted to hang out with Ash, Jordan, Rebecca, and me today. No offense Cap but she's hung out with the guys ever since she got here. I think she needs a girls night out." She turned to Kate. "Sound fun?"

Kate nodded. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Before we leave, you need a sleeping bag and things that you would bring to a slumber party ok?"

"Sure. Be right back." Kate said and she ran up to Cappie's room.

"So this was the surprise huh?" Cappie asked as Kate was going up the stairs.

"Yeah. I just think Kate should be hanging around some of the girls. Besides, maybe the two of us could get to know each other a little better. I feel like we're strangers. So maybe this will bring us closer." She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "You think you can handle no pie for tonight?"

Cappie wrapped his arms around her in return and kissed her. "I believe it will be just fine with me." He smiled and held her.

"Alright. I'm ready." Kate said coming down the stairs. She embraced Cappie. "Bye Cap. See you tomorrow."

He embraced her back. "Ok. I'll see you." Casey helped Kate by grabbing a bag and Casey walked out of the house. Kate was about to follow but Cappie grabbed her arm. Kate turned around to face him. "Promise me you'll call me if something goes wrong and be safe."

Kate smiled. "Thanks Cap but I'll be ok." Cap didn't let her go. "Cap..."

His face was serious. "Please? Call me when you get there."

Kate frowned and he let her go. "Cap, I know you're worried about me but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." She walked out of the house and followed Casey to ZBZ.

***

When Casey and Kate arrived, they walked up to Casey's room and Ashleigh was reading a magazine. She looked up and walked up to Kate with a smile. "Hey Kate! So you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah. It sounds fun." She set her stuff down. She soon heard her phone ring. "I'm sorry guys. It's probably Cappie calling to see if I got here ok." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kate? Are you at the ZBZ house?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah. I was just about to call. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok. Have fun and be safe. Bye." Cappie hung up.

Kate hung up and put her phone down. "It was Cap. Just looking out for me."

"Well, Jordan will be here soon. Rebecca should be coming any minute." Ashleigh said.

Rebecca walked in Casey's room a few minutes later. "Hey guys. What are we doing first?"

"We can't start anything until Jordan gets here." Casey replied. Jordan arrived five minutes later. As soon as she arrived, they started their agenda. "Okay, the first thing we're going to do is...play 'I Never'. A sleepover is never fun without that right?"

Everyone laughed and they sat in a small circle.

"Would you like to start Kate?" Casey asked once they were ready.

"Sure Case. I never...kissed a girl." Thinking no one would raise their hand; she was surprised that Rebecca, Casey, and Ashleigh raised their hands. Kate was speechless at first but then said. "I don't want to know. How about you go Jordan?"

"Okay." Jordan replied. "I never..." As they continued their game, Kate's phone started to ring.

"Sorry. I'm getting a call." She didn't recognize the number so she ignored it. "Never mind. Probably the wrong number." They continued to do other things such as talk and now they were talking about other things. There were phone calls every now and then but Kate eventually got to know all the girls a little better. She felt a little left out when they were talking about house stuff but they filled her in.

She was receiving another call and she answered this time. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kate." It was Evan.

Kate smiled. "Hey you. Is it ok if I call you later?" she asked.

"Why? What are you doing?" Evan asked curiously.

"Just hanging with some friends. That's all. Did you want to get together tonight?" she asked with a little frown.

"I was hoping but it's fine. You still want to take a stroll down memory lane over the weekend?" He chuckled.

Kate's frown went back to a smile. "You know I would. I got to go ok? Bye." She hung up and everyone looked at her. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Who was that?" Rebecca asked with a little smirk.

"My boyfriend." Kate replied quickly.

"Ohhh. Who is he? Do we know him?" Ashleigh asked.

"You can say that." Kate replied.

"Well, don't leave us hanging. Who is he?" Casey asked as she gently nudged Kate.

"Evan Chambers." Kate replied. The room got quiet. Kate raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?"

"Why would you date him?" Casey asked breaking the silence. "He's an ass and he's just going to cheat on you like he did with me."

"Casey, I know you guys had some problems but I've known Evan since we were kids and I even dated him in high school. We broke up because of long distance but now we're going to have a second chance." Kate argued.

"I know you've known him Kate. Cappie told me but I don't want you to get hurt. I speak for all of us when I say I think you're going to get your heart broken."

"Casey, I appreciate it but I've gone through a lot and Evan is the only one that has protected me. He's the one I want to be with and I'm sorry if it's a bad idea to you but I'm going to stay with him." She started to get more furious but she stopped talking, not wanting to start a fight.

"Kate, Casey is just trying to protect you. She dated him after all and when they broke up, Evan paid a guy to stay away from her. He's just going to buy his way out of things and maybe he won't cheat on you but I think you should be careful." Ashleigh said defending Casey.

"Careful?" Kate asked with a little sarcasm. "You have no idea what I went through. Try to imagine what it's like to be terrified of being near any guy because of just _one _thing that happened with another guy. Evan is probably the only person in the world besides Cappie that has truly been there for me when I needed someone to be there." She paused. "I may start to trust a couple of guys like Rusty and Calvin but I'm still terrified of other guys."

"What happened?" Jordan asked. "Why would you be scared?"

Kate didn't really want to answer. _I don't really want to tell them just yet. Should I lie? No...I can't do that. I could be making some new friends right now. I don't like that they're telling me to not date Evan. I think they should know though..._ She told them what happened and afterwards, they were all shocked and Kate didn't cry this time.

"Oh my God Kate. I'm so sorry." Casey said. "Lance is definitely an ass. Who would do that to someone?"

"So being with Evan has made you safe?" Rebecca asked.

Kate nodded. "I've had feelings for him for a while but it kicked in when I saw him here. That's when I knew he should be the guy I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. It may sound corny but it's true."

"I know how you feel Kate. That's how I am with Cappie." Casey said and smiled. "Maybe we don't like Evan but I shouldn't be telling you who you can't date."

Kate smiled back. "Thanks Case."

"Okay, now that drama time is over how about we get a snack in the kitchen and Kate can meet the sisters?" Ashleigh said.

The others agreed and they left Casey and Ashleigh's room. The rest of the night was great. Kate felt happy with these girls. _I think I just made some new friends._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry this took so long. I was kind of stuck on ideas at first so I decided this would be a good choice. I also apologize for it being short. I couldn't think of ideas for their game of 'I Never'. I promise the next chapter will be better. Reviews appreciated!!_


	8. A Sudden Twist

After her night of fun with the ZBZ sisters, Kate was walking back to the Kappa Tau house. She had fun but what was on her mind at the moment was that unknown phone number. _Who called me last night? I doubt it was my parents. Maybe one of my friends got a new number and I just didn't recognize it. _Kate shook her head. _Well, whoever it was...it doesn't matter now. They didn't leave a voice mail so it had to be a wrong number. _She walked in the Kappa Tau house and found Cappie sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Cap. How long have you been sitting there?" she asked.

He stood up. "Not long. Weren't you supposed to be home a while ago?" He asked with his arms crossed.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm fine _dad_. Nothing happened." She said sarcastically and headed towards the stairs. "You don't need to be _that_ protective Cap. I appreciate you being there for me but you need to back off a little." She walked up the stairs.

Cappie was about to go after her but changed his mind. He was a little surprised that she said he's a little over protective. _I don't want her to get hurt. I just want to help her._ He heard her coming down the stairs again and turned around. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Kate stopped. "To the Omega Chi house." She said. "Is that a bad thing? I just want to spend time with Evan." She stood in front of him.

"Let me go with you." He said, as he was about to open the door.

"Cap, you don't have to. Are you like my bodyguard now?" She started to laugh but stopped once she saw his face was serious. "Oh God. Please don't tell me you're serious."

Cappie pointed to his face. "See? Serious." He guided her to the stairs. "Let's talk shall we?" They both sat down. "Kate, I know you're old enough to take care of yourself but after you told me what happened with Lance..." He shook his head. "I have never seen you so scared. I don't want anything to happen to you no matter where you are. I've almost been afraid myself if something bad would happen to you. I just want you to be safe ok?"

Kate didn't say anything at first but then said. "Ok. I will." She stood up.

"Call me or even text me when you get there ok?"

Kate nodded and left. When she got to the Omega Chi house, she sent a message to Cap telling him she got there then knocked on the door. In a minute, Evan opened the door with a smile. "There's my girl."

She giggled. "Missed me?" Evan's response was taking her in his arms and kissing her.

After their kiss, Evan smirked. "Yes I did. A lot."

Kate laughed. "Let's go to your room. We'll at least have a little privacy." As they were walking towards Evan's room, they ran into Calvin.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Calvin asked even though he had a pretty good idea of what they were doing moments away.

"Just heading to my room Cal. We need some alone time." Evan replied.

"Alright. Good seeing you again Kate." He said.

"You too Calvin." Kate said and Calvin left.

They walked into Evan's room and they sat on his bed. "So what's going on with you?" Evan asked.

"Other than Cappie being overprotective at the moment, just thinking about you." Kate said and kissed his cheek.

"I can't blame him though. He's just trying to help you. We know you're old enough to do things on your own but it doesn't hurt to ask for help if you're in trouble."

Kate nodded. "I know but I think Cap is getting a little crazy with the whole thing. That's all." She fell back on the bed. Evan smiled at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You are just beautiful."

"Tell me something I don't know." She said jokingly.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and climbed on top of her and kissed her. Kate quickly released the kiss and Evan noticed she looked a little nervous. "You ok? What's wrong?"

Kate shook her head. "It's just...the way you said 'Oh yeah?'. I know you were kidding but...Lance said it just like that."

Evan lied next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He ran a hand through her hair.

"It's ok." Kate said and rested her forehead against his. "I love this though. Being with you. Seeing you and Cap again has made me feel so much happier. I don't want it to end."

Evan took her hand. "Me either." Then they kissed for a while. Kate's phone started to ring. She checked and it was that same unknown number. She ignored it again but this time there was a voicemail.

"Hold on Evan." She picked up her phone and sat up on the bed. "I got a voicemail." She listened to it and then gasped. "Oh my God! Evan! Listen to this!" She put on speaker once it asked to repeat the message.

"Kate, I know you're there!" The voice said. "I want to let you know I've escaped from that wretched prison cell. I know where you are. I have a GPS on my phone that can track you. I'm only miles away from you and you'll be mine once again. I'm going to kill you because you ratted me out! So watch yourself!" He laughed and the message ended.

Evan and Kate looked at each other. "Kate, we got to bring you to Kappa Tau and tell Cappie." He grabbed her hand and they ran out the door before she could say anything.

When they arrived, Evan knocked on the door quickly. He looked at Kate. She hadn't said anything since she heard the message. She had a blank expression on her face. Wade opened the door. "Chambers? What the hell do you want?"

"Where's Cappie?" Evan asked.

"Why do you-" Then Wade saw Cappie. "Chambers wants to see you."

"Thanks Wade. I'll take care of it." Once Wade was out of sight, he looked at Evan. "What's-" He stopped when he saw Kate's expression. "What's going on?" He asked with a serious look.

Evan handed Cappie Kate's phone. "Listen and you'll know."

Once Cappie listened to the message his eyes widened. "Oh good Lord." He gave the phone back to Evan. "Come inside. We'll talk about this in my room." Evan grabbed Kate's hand and they walked to Cappie's room. Once they were settled in the room, they all sat on the floor. "Kate?" Cappie asked.

Kate still hasn't said a word since the message. She had nothing but fear in her eyes. Cappie waved a hand in front of her but she didn't do anything. She just looked like a statue. Evan put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Kate? Say something. It's ok."

"No it's not!" She nearly shouted and both Cappie and Evan slightly jumped in response. "I can't believe this is happening." She buried her head in her hands.

"Kate, I know this is hard for you right now but we really need to talk about this. Now, I sort of have a plan." He looked at Evan. "And...I may need your help and possibly some of the brothers from Omega Chi." He slightly shuddered as a joke.

Evan slightly rolled his eyes but didn't care for the shudder too much. "So what were you thinking?" Evan asked.

"Obviously he's coming to one of our houses first. Probably Kappa Tau if Lance has the GPS. What we need is a group of Kappa Taus to block him off and while he's distracted, Kate is going to run to the Zeta Beta house or Rusty's apartment. Evan and I will have Kate's phone so he thinks Kate is still around here. I'll have Casey or Rusty call the campus police or someone so that he won't be able to escape." Cappie stopped and waited.

"That's _actually_ a brilliant plan." Evan admitted. "But do you think we should have a back up plan?"

"Maybe but I'm sure this will work. We're going to need some of the Omega Chis to block off Lance if he happens to see Kate running." Cappie turned to Kate who was looking at him. "Kate, you're a really fast runner. Normally I would have someone with you but...you're pretty damn fast so I'm going to let you do this on your own."

Kate nodded. "Where am I going though? To ZBZ or Rusty's apartment?"

"We'll figure that out once we tell everyone the plan. We all need to work together in this ok?" They all nodded and Cappie started to make calls and Evan did as well. Once it was all planned out, they were ready.

Kate's phone started to ring moments later. She looked at the number. "Oh God. It's Lance..." She said and started to panic.

Evan embraced her. "It's going to be ok. We're ready for him. I have a feeling he's moments away." But that all changed when there was a crash at the window.

Cappie looked and saw a rock. "He's here! Kate," Suddenly there was a figure at the broken window.

He had dark hair that was nearly shaved off, was about Cappie's height, hazel eyes, and was wearing an orange prison suit. "So, this is how it is huh?" He looked at Kate who was being held by Evan. He scoffed. "This is so pathetic of you Kate. You really think I didn't know what was going on?" He looked at Cappie. "You must be her cousin that I heard so much about. Cappie right? That's one of the stupidest names I've ever heard of. You're more pitiful than I thought you would be. You must have been the one who came up with this whole plan.

"I knew there was going to a blockade at the front of the house. I could easily get past them but I thought this would be better. I had a feeling she was going to run because I _know_ how fast she is and she would run away like the loser she is." She looked at Evan. "And _you_," Evan held her tighter. "You're the famous Evan Chambers and most likely her new boyfriend." He slowly walked towards them. "You must be so happy with her huh?" He stopped. "Probably buying her expensive items, dinners, whatever it is...you'll just buy her love."

Evan scowled at him. "You leave her alone you son of a-"

Lance laughed. "Call me whatever you want Chambers. And you keep holding her thinking you'll protect her. I'll kill you after her. Believe me, I will." He started to advance closer again nearly a foot away from them. "And now...the fun begins."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And...Cliffhanger! I'm sorry but I just had to stop here. I'm going to try to update as fast as I can but I'm going to be getting a little busier so I'm going to try to write when I get the chance. Thank you for those who have reviewed (especially __**hollowmeadow**__). I probably wouldn't continue if I didn't get reviews. Thank you again and I'll update when I can. Reviews appreciated!_


	9. A Nasty Fight

As Lance was about to take another step, Cappie stood in front of Evan and Kate. "That's far enough Lance." He said glaring at him. "You will go nowhere near her and I'll make sure of it." He lunged at Lance and they started to throw punches at each other.

"Cappie!" Kate shouted as she watched in shock.

"Kate, you need to get out of here." Evan said to her quietly. "Cappie and I will take care of Lance. You have to run to either Omega Chi or Rusty's apartment. If not those places then anywhere but here."

She didn't want to leave them here and get hurt but she had to. It was the only thing she could do at this point. "Ok." She said. "Please..."

Evan grabbed her phone. "I'll keep this so he can't find you." He kissed her quickly and jumped into the fray with Cappie and Lance. "Go!" He shouted and Kate ran out of Cappie's room.

She ran down the stairs and saw the blockade of Kappa Taus. "Guys, I need to go." They moved for her and she ran out of the Kappa Tau house. As she was running, swarms of thoughts were running in her head. _I can't leave Cappie and Evan. They have no idea how crazy he is and what he will do to them. But they're protecting me and I don't want Lance to hurt me again._ After a long time running she found a small building to hide in temporarily. She went inside and sat down.

She looked around this place and noticed it was pretty much wrecked. _Must be an old building. _She took a couple of deep breaths. _I can't hide here forever. Even if they do stop Lance, he'll still come after me._ She sat there for nearly five minutes but it felt much longer. _This must be the longest five minutes of my life. What if they're hurt? _She stood up. "I'm going back there. I can't take it anymore." She stepped outside only to be grabbed from behind. She gasped but the figure covered her mouth.

The person pulled her in the building and threw her aside. She looked up and saw Lance. "Lance! How did you-" He slapped her hard. She cried out and covered her mouth.

Lance looked furious. "Shut up bitch!" He nearly shouted. "You really thought they were going to save you?"

"What did you do to them?" Kate shouted. Lance slapped her again.

"Oh. They're not hurt. As if I really care though." He saw her trying to get away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "I bet you're wondering how I found you huh?" She didn't answer. "Answer me!" She nodded. "You're pretty predictable and I knew being here was the last place I would look right? You're wrong. We used to visit old places when we were dating remember?" He chuckled as saw her eyes grow wider.

"What are you doing Lance?" she asked. She soon knew when he started to kiss her. She tried to push him away but she couldn't get out of his strong hold on her. One of his hands started to snake around to her back and started to slide up her shirt. She gasped in his mouth but he forced her on the ground. Lance unbuckled her bra and started to lift up her shirt.

He released the kiss for a moment. "Time to finish what I started a long time ago." He found some rope nearby and tied her hands on a railing nearby. She had no way of moving her hands now as they were above her head. He lifted her shirt even more and got it above the ropes. He stared at her bra that was about to ripped off in seconds. He looked at her as she had tears in her eyes.

"Lance...you need to stop." She cried.

He licked his lips and finished undoing her bra. He took off the strapless bra and stared at her ample breasts. He started to feel more erect in his pants as he stared at them. He grabbed one and started to squeeze harshly while biting her other nipple. She cried out and pleaded for him to stop but she also knew he wouldn't. He switched after a while and then started to unzip her pants.

He threw her pants aside and saw her lace panties. He pulled her panties down to her ankles and saw her somewhat swollen clit. He kissed her and shoved two fingers inside her clit. As he continued this, he got harsher and harsher as the time passed. All of the sudden, there was a crash.

Kate looked and saw Evan pull Lance by the collar. He socked him in the face. "Stay away from my girl you son of a bitch!" Lance kicked Evan and while Evan was on the ground, he pulled out a knife and held it to Kate's throat.

"Don't move Chambers or she dies." Lance shouted. "You can let me finish my business or I can kill her. Your choice." But all that changed when Cappie tacked him and started to throw a lot of punches at Lance.

While Cappie was fighting Lance, Evan untied the ropes on Kate and she quickly threw on her clothes. He embraced her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. We need to help Cappie." She replied.

"I know. We need to get you out of here first."

"No! We need to get Lance out of here." Then they heard sirens.

Lance and Cappie stopped. "What the hell is going on?" Lance shouted.

"You're finished. That's what." Cappie replied.

"No. Not today I'm not." He cut Cappie's shoulder with the knife. Cappie cried out only to be kicked in the face and Lance jumped up to run but then was only to be knocked backward. He looked up and saw that Kate kicked him in the nuts. Evan grabbed Lance with his arms behind his back and brought him to the police.

Kate ran to Cappie's side. "Cappie!" she cried. "Please wake up!" Cappie didn't move. He was unconscious. She ran out to the police. "Someone call an ambulance!" A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and brought Cappie to the emergency room with Kate and Evan riding the back of the vehicle.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation for a week plus I needed to figure out how this would start and everything. I'm also sorry this was really short. This was also my first rape scene so I hope it was ok (hopefully this will be my only rape scene in any story I write!). I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Reviews appreciated! Thank you for reading!_


	10. Results

Evan was sitting in the waiting room of Cyprus-Rhodes Hospital anxiously waiting to see if Cappie and Kate were okay. The only reason Kate had to go in was because of the injuries she had when Lance raped her. Evan hung his head slightly but immediately looked up when he saw Casey and Rusty walk through the hospital entrance. He looked down again, not really interested in seeing the Cartwright siblings.

"Where's Cappie?" Casey asked Evan frantically but had seriousness in her tone.

"He's still in one of the rooms. The doctor hasn't come out yet. Besides, I'm waiting for Kate too." Evan replied.

"What happened to her?" Rusty asked.

"Lance raped her." He stood up. "I knew I should have stopped Lance sooner." He nearly shouted and started to pace a little.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"Cappie and I were fighting him while Kate ran and he got out of our grasp at some point. He asked where she was and we said we didn't know. I took her cell phone because it has a GPS on it and that's how Lance found her before." Evan paused. "I have no idea how he found her when I had her phone."

"Unless he put a tracking device on her." Rusty commented. "But the question is...where?"

As they pondered the question, Kate stepped out of one of the hospital rooms. "Hi guys." She greeted.

Evan smiled, ran to her, and embraced her a little tightly. "Thank God you're ok. You had me worried sick." He released the embrace. "What did the doctor say?"

"Just a few scratches and they gave me some cream for...uhh...my lower area." She replied, as Evan was turning red. "I just needed a few bandages but I'll be okay." She smiled a little.

Casey and Rusty both embraced Kate. "How's Cappie?" Casey asked for a second time.

Kate frowned. "The doctor didn't come out yet?" She asked Evan. Evan shook his head. "I better go find a nurse." She walked up to the desk. "Umm excuse me?" she asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I was wondering if my cousin was okay. His name is Cappie Welsh (_I know that's not really his last name but it's just for my fan fictions._)."

"Ahh yes. You should be able to see him. He's in room 112. Only one visitor at a time though." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "Thank you." She walked back to the others. "We can see him but only one at a time." She said to Evan, Casey, and Rusty. "Do you want to see him first Casey? You are his girlfriend after all."

"I want you to go in first. You're his cousin. I'll just go in after you." Casey replied.

"Thanks Casey. I appreciate that." Kate then left and walked to room 112. She entered the small room that was all white. White floors, white beds (2 to be exact), a white chair next to Cappie's bed, and white blankets. Kate walked up to him cautiously. "Cappie?" she whispered. She sat on the chair next to his bed and took his hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." A tear developed in her eye. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Lance hurt you and it's all my fault."

Suddenly a familiar hand lightly squeezed hers. Kate looked and saw Cappie with his eyes half open. "It's not your fault Kate."

A few tears ran down her cheek. "Yes it is Cap. Lance hurt you pretty badly."

Soon the doctor walked in. "Hello Kate. I see this is your cousin Cappie."

"Is he okay Doctor Franklin?" she asked.

The doctor smiled at her. "Yes he will. He lost some blood from his shoulder but we're going to put a few stitches on it until it heals up a little. Other then that, just a few bruises. Nothing we can't fix. We can release him a couple of hours. We just need to put a few bandages on his shoulder to cover the blood for now. He'll only need to wear it for tonight then keep it off for a few hours then put a fresh bandage on it."

"What else doc?" Cappie asked.

"I recommend that you stay in bed tomorrow or try not to use your shoulder too much." Doctor Franklin replied then left the room.

Kate smiled at Cappie. "At least you're okay. By the way, Casey, Rusty, and Evan are here too. Casey wants to see you first."

Cappie smiled back. "Send her in. I bet she's freaking out right now."

Kate released his hand and left the room. She let everyone know what was going on and then Casey went in to see Cappie. Rusty stayed at the hospital while Kate and Evan left. They were walking towards Omega Chi. "Why didn't you want to see Cappie?" Kate asked as she took Evan's hand.

"I'll see him when he goes back to Kappa Tau. Besides, I'm sure Casey and Rusty want to see him more than I do." Evan replied. He kissed her cheek. "I think you need to have some rest. It's been a long day and so much happened today."

"Don't remind me." Kate said bitterly. When they arrived at Omega Chi, they went to his room and they were resting under the covers.

Evan ran a hand through her hair. "Lance is gone now. Cappie and I made sure of it. We sent him to some mental hospital very far away so he won't be out for the rest of his life."

"I doubt it'll be that long." She kissed his forehead. She had a frown on her face.

Evan took her in his arms. "It's over Kate. He's gone. Everything is okay now. You're safe."

Kate smiled at those words. _I am safe. I never have to see him again. He may haunt me still but...I'm with the man I love and I have my cousin with me too. I have made new friends as well who will be there for me as I will be there for them. The question is...what am I going to do now?_ But all she had now was her soul mate. She smiled a little more and then fell asleep knowing that she was safe from Lance and all her fears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You may think it's over but it's not! Lance may be gone but now she needs to figure out where she's gonna live and find a job. She's also going to have some fun with her new friends. Reviews appreciated! BTW, if you want the next part as a sequel, let me know in your review. Thank you! _


End file.
